tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are a stout humanoid race found on Tolas. They are known for being industrious craftsmen and having long memories. There are two different types of dwarves on Tolas, Underwarves who dwell underground and in mountains and there are Overdwarves who live almost exclusively above ground. Appearance Dwarves are a short race, as their name implies, standing between 4'3" and 4'9" on average, a dwarf is traditionally considered an adult once he or she reaches age fifty. Dwarves age much like humans but over a longer period of time, remaining vigorous well past 150 years. Most dwarves live to see their bicentennial and a few live to be over 400. Most have pale skin tones with those considered Underdwarves and those considered Overdwarves having tan skin. Culture Dwarves highly value the ties between family members and friends, weaving tightly knit clans. Dwarves particularly respect elders, from whom they expect sound leadership and the wisdom of experience, as well as ancestral heroes or clan founders. This idea carries on to relations with other races and dwarves are deferential even to the elders of another, non-dwarven race. Most dwarves are very religious, relying on Moradin, whom they consider their patron god and their creator, for guidence in many issues. Most dwarven societies are divided into clans built along family ties and political allegiances. These clans are usually led by hereditary rulers, often monarchs of a sort and descended from the founder of the clan. Dwarves strongly value loyalty to these rulers and to the clan as a whole and even objective dwarves tend to side primarily with their kin over other races or communities. Dwarf Kingdoms The dwarves of Etan settled the continent thousands of years ago establishing three major kingdoms. The dwarves of the Jarlara Mountains were briefly part of the Orjeri Union but are now an independent state. Background Feature Clan Prodigy You have learned the skills of the dwarves, labouring under a master of the craft for years to hone your talent into something your clan can be proud of. The ancient traditions you have learned are sought after by many in dwarven society, and some will be willing to fight for you to craft a piece for them. Skill Proficiencies: History, Insight Tool Proficiencies: One type of artisan's tools. Languages: Dwarvish' '''or one other of your choice if you already speak Dwarvish '''Equipment:' A set of artisan's tools with which you are proficient, a maker's mark chisel used to mark your handiwork with the symbol of the clan of crafters you learned your skill from, a set of traveler's clothes, and a pouch containing 5gp and a gem worth 10gp Feature: Earned Respect Your status in dwarven society is held in high esteem, as well as being in high demand. You always have free room and board in any place where dwarven settlement, and the individuals in the settlement might vie among themselves who can offer you (and possibly your compatriots) the finest accommodation and assistance in the hopes you might gift them with a work of your craft.Category:Dwarf Category:Races Category:Homerules